


Strung up for you

by sasuhina_gal



Series: Klance Month 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancer Lance (Voltron), High Strung AU, Klance Month 2018, M/M, Making Up, Movie Week, Violinist Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuhina_gal/pseuds/sasuhina_gal
Summary: Keith feels bad for how he acted at the charity event, sure Lance will never want to see him again before he even got a chance to tell Lance how he feels. When Hunk suggest he go apologize and Keith sees Lance dancing for the first time, he promises he won't lose Lance again





	Strung up for you

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was trying to think of what I could do for movies because I have a habit of making movies I watch as I watch them into AUs. I think it sometimes helps me remember who everyone is. Anyway, I couldn’t come up with a ton when I remembered this movie. I don’t know how many people ever saw High Strung on Netflix. I think it was recently taken down from their list because it was up there the last time I was on trying to finish Queer Eye. It’s such a good movie, you can find it online or you can buy it on like iTunes or YouTube. I would so love to write a dance fic, but I can’t write dance so no hopes there, but I do hope I do this justice. A few of the scenes are directly from the movie just a heads up.

Keith let his head fall repeatedly on the breakfast bar in Hunk, Shiro and Matt’s apartment. It was the day after the disaster of the charity event. While the Lions thought his little violin battle with James had been pretty cool and a chance they had used to show off their dance skills, he knew he embarrassed Lance. It had been partly out of jealousy of Lance being at the event with James and another part of wanting to show James that his fancy-smancy way of playing wasn’t the only way to go. Point was, he almost got into a fight, upset Lance and had to make the Lions run from their pay check when security came running in to find out what was going on.

What should have been his head landing on the countertop was stopped by his head landing on what felt like a dish towel. He looked up to see Hunk looking at his forehead before nodding

“No bruise. That’s good. Let’s not give you any reasons for Lance to think you got into a fight.”

“Huh?” what was Hunk talking about?

“You’ve been in a mood since last night and I know it’s because of Lance. You want to apologize to him, don’t you?” Hunk asked

“Of course I do, but I don’t think he wants to talk to me.” This time he put his arms up on the counter and hid his face in them.

“Come on, fierce violin street player scared to talk to his crush? What you did last night took guts.” Matt said, walking over from where he and Shiro had been playing chess

“One, my violin was stolen remember? And two, what I did last night was incredibly stupid and Lance has to hate me.” Keith muttered from his nest.

“Keith, if you go and ask Lance to forgive you and invite him to dinner, I will cook your whole meal for you.” Hunk said

Keith pulled his face out a bit. “really?”

“Invite him over to show him how sorry you are. If he’s anything like you said, he’ll give you a chance. Something tells me he’s a good judge of character.” Shiro called from his spot

“Besides, no one’s ever looked down on begging.” Matt said

Keith ignored him. Lance had been nothing but nice to him, when they first met at the train station during that dance battle between the two dance groups which lead to his violin getting stolen, Lance went with him to every nearby pawn shop to try and find it. Then he brought over a loaner violin from his school with the prospect of a trying to win a competition that could get him a student VISA, so he wouldn’t be sent back to Korea if authorities got him. He had a habit of making an ass of himself in front of Lance and seeing Lance last night, but on the arm of that asshole, it was like a breaking point. He wanted Lance’s attention on him, but he had gone about it all wrong which left him in the mess he was facing now.

But they were right, he needed to go apologize. He agreed to Hunk’s plan, reminding him not to start doing anything until he knew he could gain Lance’ forgiveness. With the address of the school from the pamphlet of the contest, Keith took the train to the school. He had been able to find a student when thankfully knew Lance and let him know where he was. As he walked to the dance studio Lance was supposed to be in, a small wave of ballet students came towards him, not paying attention to him or only just glancing at him. He guessed they got out of class. He didn’t see Lance and hoped he didn’t go in a completely different direction when he heard the piano. Keith knew the music was from a ballet, but he couldn’t place what it was. He approached the dance studio it was coming from and looked through the window. It was Lance.

There was another woman, the teacher Keith guessed, in there with him, telling him to extend and what counting out. As Keith watched Lance glide across the floor effortlessly, everything else faded away. He couldn’t hear the teacher anymore and the music being played was replaced with something else, something that spoke to how Lance moved. It soon ended as Lance finished his piece and the poised dancer became a tired student as the teacher applauded him.

“That was very good and when you do it again, it’ll be even better because you would of beat another hurdle. As dancers we have to beat those obstacles with every dance we do, but we do not try and drain ourselves in the process. Next time, you’ll be a bit closer to perfect. Great job today Lance.”

“Thank you Romelle.” Lance thanked, seeming to have his breath again.

Romelle passed him on her way out and gave a good look as she nodded hello. Keith wondered if she knew he’d been watching. He walked into the room, where Lance was pulling off his shoes and pulling on a pair of sweatpants.

“Hi.” Keith greeted.

“Keith? Hey, what are you doing here?”

“Well I’ve made a bit of an ass of myself for like the third time, so instead of apologizing again, I wanted to ask a favour.” Keith said, coming over and sitting on the bench Lance had his stuff near.

Lance scoffed. “you’re kidding right?”

“No. I wanted to take you up on your offer of that loaner violin, so I can enter the competition.”

“To be honest, I don’t think you have the discipline to even do that. That stunt you pulled with James kinda showed it.”

Ouch, but Keith deserved that. “I know, and he proved he won that one. But let me prove it to you, please?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t even get an apology.” Lance said

“Because I’ve kinda showed that words aren’t really showing how sorry I am if I’m doing the same thing two seconds later. Let me make it up to you with dinner, please?” Keith asked, on the edge of wanting to beg but he wouldn’t guilty Lance into it. He wanted Lance to come so he could show him how sorry he was.

He could see Lance was getting interested. “do I have to change?” Lance asked as he pulled on a white cropped hoodie.

Keith smiled. “I will take you any way I can get you.” He said truthfully. “8 at my place?” that smile, that one that started this whole crush came to Lance’s face as he nodded. “ok, I’ll see you then. Bye.”

“Bye.”

As he left, he passed a short girl in a leotard and green throw over, who greeted him as she walked over to Lance.

“Is that Keith?” he heard. It was silent, Keith guessing Lance was nodding, “definitely sexy fierce. Any chance you gonna tell me why he was here?”

“He invited me to dinner.” The last thing he heard was squealing before he was out of earshot, but that still didn’t stop the smile from coming to his face.

He needed to get a few things, so he called Hunk to get started on the dinner.

“I told you it would go well. I am going to cook you two such a feast.” Hunk said, sounding like he was rummaging through his fridge.

“I hope your planning on cooking for us too!” he heard Matt yell

“Order out! I’ve got an apology dinner to make!”

Keith couldn’t help but laugh at his friends. He was lucky to have them. He just hoped he was lucky enough to get Lance’s forgiveness.

* * *

 

After letting Pidge help him choose his outfit again – seeing how she was going out almost every night, he knew he could trust her to dress him right – Lance caught a taxi to Keith’s apartment. Last time he’d been here, he had come to offer the loaner violin and a way to get Keith to legally stay in the country, but Keith rejected the offer and Lance was sure he’d never see him again. Then there he was working as a waiter with his friends at the charity event. He wanted things to be different this time, where it didn’t end with them mad at each other. When Keith wasn’t trying to push Lance away or acting like a bit of an idiot, he was really amazing. He remembered hearing him play his first day in New York. It had only been a few minutes, but it was amazing to listen to. He could be better than James, and Lance was sure he’d be way more modest about it. And to be honest, while Lance felt a bit uncomfortable with James, he felt perfectly right with Keith.

Yeah, Lance was not above admitting he liked Keith, like a lot.

He walked into the building and started up the steps. It was dark and Lance was nervous about tripping with the violin case in his hand when he started to see a warm light. As he walked up further getting closer to Keith’s apartment, he saw the light was from a path of candles that lead all the way up to Keith’s apartment. The soft glow of the candles reflected off the rose petals that were scattered on the floor. Lance was seeing himself forgiving Keith really easily. No one had ever done this much to get an apology out of him. He finally reached the door of Keith’s apartment and decided to take the chance and see if it was open. It was, and he was greeted with the view of Keith’s apartment, candles on almost every flat surface, bunches of red and pink roses joining them. Keith was at his dining room table, inserting two roses into the large bouquet sitting on the table.

“Hi.” Keith greeted after he threw the plastic the roses had to of been wrapped in.

“Hey. So, is this my apology?” Lance asked, looking around the room.

“Yes.” Keith answered, looking slightly nervous.

“It’s working.” Lance reassured. The two shared a smile when Lance remembered what he held. “oh, right. Um, one loaner violin from the Garrison Performing Arts School.” Lance said handing over the case

“Thank you.” Keith said taking the case gently from Lance

Without the violin in his hand, Lance’s eyes started to wonder, so he wouldn’t be stuck staring at Keith. “Did you cook?” Lance asked seeing the tastefully decorated plates.

“Uh no. my friend Hunk did. I don’t remember if you remember seeing him last night. He had his hair pulled up with a yellow ribbon.” Keith explained. Lance nodded remembering who Keith was talking about.  “thank you for coming tonight.” Keith thanked

Giving Keith a smile, Lance said, “your welcome.”

“I saw you dance for the first time today.” Keith said, remembering Lance’s effortless movements. Lance looked embarrassed however, so Keith continued. “I never knew dance could be so beautiful.”

“Thank you. I have this issue of letting go and not focusing on being perfect. You however seem to be able to let go really easily.”

“most of the time I don’t have someone to pull me back, but I think things might be a bit different now.” Keith said. “you’re extremely generous.”

“I know.” Lance said moving closer to Keith as he opened the violin case

“I just had this crazy idea.” Keith started, “there’s this dance competition happening, and I need a dancer. Will you compete with me?”

“Of course I will.” Lance said, not even second guessing himself. Keith had earned his forgiveness.

“Perfect. Shall I give it a go?” Keith asked, pulling the bow out and opening the small compartment for the rosin.

Lance nodded. He wanted to hear more of Keith playing, even if it was just for him. He watched Keith rosin the bow and then pull out the violin and rest it on his shoulder. Lance watched as Keith drew the bow across the strings, creating the most beautiful melody. Lance was sure it was listening to music the first time was the reason he was so enamoured with Keith.

“That was beautiful.” Lance said when Keith finished.

Setting the violin down, Keith turned to Lance, moving even closer to him. “I like playing for you.”

Lance let Keith move closer and kiss him. Lance kissed a few people in his life, but this kiss with Keith, it was like the world had stopped but they never stopped spinning. As they separated, Keith asking with his eyes if it was ok, Lance put his arms around Keith’s neck and pulled him into a deeper kiss. He felt Keith’s hand resting on his waist and the other thread through his hair. The spinning wouldn’t stop and Lance never wanted it to.

* * *

 

Lance sat in one of the lounges at school, the smile yet to leave his face. Keith had pushed just a bit further and left Lance with a few marks on his neck to remember him by, not like Lance could forget him if he tried. Lance never wanted to stop kissing Keith, though getting to know him once they finally pulled apart to eat their almost cold meal. Hunk really was an amazing cook, though judging from the text he got from Keith that morning, didn’t enjoy hearing that kisses took priority over his food, even though Keith said he reminded Hunk that the kisses were a good thing.

He was cleaning the blisters he gained from contemporary class that morning, hoping that it wouldn’t get worse when he had ballet. If it was pas de dux day today, he’d be in luck.

“You look way too happy to be putting Band-Aids on the blisters.” Pidge said as she came over, her face mostly hidden with her large sunglasses.

“Hey, you came in late. I thought I’d be late, but you never showed up at class. I had to cover for you in class.” Lance said, dropping a packaging on the table he had claimed as he workspace

“I got a late start. So, you gonna tell me how the dinner went?” Pidge practically begged, sitting at the edge of the chair where Lance had his foot propped up

“I don’t kiss and tell.” Lance said

“Uh huh. Though those hickies of yours do a lot of talking for me.” Pidge said, staring at the marks on Lance’s skin. “but fine, if you won’t tell me anything, I’m going to go get coffee.”

Lance started cleaning up as Pidge left when his phone started to ring.

“Hello?”

_“Hi. I hope you’re not about to head to class.”_ Keith said, loud hip hop music in the background

“No, still have time. I had to perform surgery on my feet though because of all the blisters. Where are you?”

_“At Shiro, Hunk and Matt’s apartment. They live in the apartment under me. They wanted details on how the date went.”_

“Maybe I can come over after classes and we can tell them all the dirty details.” Lance suggested

_“I’d like to introduce them to the guy who’s been in my mind constantly running in my mind. Besides they wanted see us tango again.”_

“Well I’ve got an amazing dance partner, so tell them I’ll be honoured to dance for them.”

_“Great, now that’s out of the way, any chance I can keep my favourite dancer on the phone for longer?”_ Keith asked, making Lance smile as he pulled his Uggs on and holding his phone between his shoulder and ear.

“It’ll take a lot to pull me away from you.”


End file.
